Clouded Pasts
by CousinKitchen
Summary: The Continuation to GW: Gundam Resurrection.Heero has disappeared again and the only way for his son Odin to find him is to trace his past to before the Gundams.
1. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters.  
  
CousinKitchen: Well, this is an experimental chapter. It's a continuation of my previous story GW: Gundam Resurrection. The title probably isn't too original and doesn't say much, but it was all I could come up with.  
  
Basically this story centers on Odin, Ayden AKA Heero's son. Something has happened to Ayden and the only way to find him is to trace his past to all the way before the gundams.  
  
The other GW pilots will be making appearances along with their kids. Will the pilot's kids be forced to repeat the past or will Odin be able to stop all that and find out what happened to his father? Read and find out! Please R&R and tell me if I should continue!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Clouded Pasts:  
  
*`*`*  
  
Prologue  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
"This is Alpha, come in Omega…" A man on the back of a black motorcycle is chasing another person on a blue motorcycle down an access road.  
  
"Omega here, what do you have for me Alpha?" A tall blonde man sitting in a control room at a table talking into a CB radio responded  
  
"Suspect is headed into the forest, I'm continuing pursuit."  
  
"That's a negative Alpha, come back. We're sending support to continue the pursuit."  
  
"Negative on the Omega. I'm continuing pursuit. Target is moving too fast for support to reach him in time."  
  
"I said to come back Alpha! Copy that?" The blonde man pounded on the table in front of him.  
  
"I copy, but I won't comply! Alpha out!" The man on the black motorcycle pulled out the CB radio and threw it away.  
  
"Alpha! Come in Alpha! This is Omega! Come in Alpha!" The blonde man continued yelling into the radio hoping that maybe the ex-soldier would listen to him.  
  
He knew it was hopeless and sat back in his chair rubbing his temples. "I ask him to do one job for the Preventers and he goes back to his original soldier mode…I don't know whether I'm dealing with Ayden or Heero anymore."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Denial  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
Two months later…  
  
  
  
A young man of about eighteen sits at a computer counsel, sleeping soundly to the steady hum of the system. He remained unaware of the creeping figure emerging form the stairwell coming up behind him as they placed a cold, unsuspecting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"AH!" The tall, blue-eyed brunette boy yelled in surprise, as he fell backwards in his chair.  
  
"Gee Odin, didn't think you were so paranoid. I just came down here, because Aunt Relena was worried about you." A slightly taller dark haired boy replied, his ice blue eyes looking at the younger male in amusement.  
  
"Shut up, Trieze. I don't need your checking on me. Just go away." The young man snipped as he stood up and righted his chair.  
  
"According to your mother, you've been down here for days. Ever since your dad's disappearance two months ago, you've become a totally different person." Trieze looked at Odin with concern etched in his features.  
  
"Listen, I'm doing something important here, just leave me alone…" Odin didn't get a chance to finish, because Trieze had already reached the computer and had begun to read what was displayed on the screen.  
  
"What's this?" Trieze began to scroll down the screen, eager to read as much as he could before the younger man tried to pry him away. Trieze looked at Odin from the corner of his eye. "You know? You're probably going to have to accept that your dad could be dead."  
  
Odin shoved his cousin away from the computer. "For the last time Trieze, GO AWAY!" If it was one thing he couldn't stand about Trieze it was his assumptions of the future. For two months Odin's dad had been missing, and it has been two months that Trieze had been teasing him that his dad was dead. As if he had much room to talk.  
  
"Listen Odin, you're not going to get anywhere acting like this. I know how you feel, but your dad's gone, and you're going to have to face that fact…"  
  
"NO!" Odin's fists clenched in anger. "Something has happened. He's out there, and I'm going to find him!"  
  
Trieze looked at him with pitiful eyes and gestured to the computer. "You're following a lost cause. Go on with your life, forget about him."  
  
Odin shook his head. "I love my father. He loves my mother, Travis, Cecilia, and me. He loves his family too much to just up and leave out of the blue. There has to be something in his journals that…"  
  
"Stop!" That was the one word that managed to get to him. Odin just looked at the finality in Trieze's eyes and broke down into sobs. He sat down in the computer chair once more and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I remember," Odin began. "My father telling me that when he was younger that he had lived through a time of hell just to be with my mom. We have always had these reunions every year to remember that. The only thing that has struck me as odd is that all of our moms and dad have never gone into detail about those times of hell. All we get is, 'we were pilots of mobile suits called gundams. We fought on the front lines and won justice and peace.' I don't call that much of a description. What exactly did they do…?"  
  
"What does that have to do with your dad?!" Trieze stopped him before he could say more. "What do you want? They fought, they loved, and now they have families and are living happily! You're dad is missing and probably dead! You are powerless to do anything! Stop pretending!" Trieze punched Odin hard across the face.  
  
Odin looked up from the punch in astonishment. "Leave me…" he growled at his 'friend'.  
  
"You still don't understand?" Trieze still could not believe that he hadn't made his point yet.  
  
"My dad is out there…he's still alive and the only way to find him is to find his past." Odin turned to the computer and started to type hastily.  
  
"What makes you think that his past is the key?"  
  
"The last thing my dad was working on was something call Project: Erase. The people running it called themselves Epyon. They're some kind of extremist group."  
  
"And this leads you to that conclusion because…" Trieze waved his hand for the young man to continue.  
  
"When my mom heard about this, she totally freaked out and I guess the key phrase that lead me to my conclusion was, 'it's in the past, and you don't need to worry about it.'"  
  
"I take it that this was before your dad left on that mission that my dad sent him on."  
  
Odin stopped typing and nodded.  
  
Trieze gave Odin a small smirk. "Well? What are you waiting for? This sounds like it could be fun. Keep typing."  
  
Odin nodded once more and went back to work.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
To be continued?  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
  
  
CousinKitchen: Your verdict please! Good/Bad? To continue or not to continue, that is the question. I know that the epilogue in the last story said they lived happily ever after, but if you just ignore that part…after all, a lot of time has passed since then and Ayden is now forty. Anyway…I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!!!!!  
  
I'd also like to add that if there are any misspellings of names, I'm sorry it can't be helped. 


	2. Buried Treasure

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own GW or anything related to it that has been copyrighted.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
CousinKitchen: I wasn't sure if I was going to continue because it seemed the no one was reading this, after all it seems like it's following the same path as the other fic…but it's not. But I guess one review is as good as any. Just keep in mind that I've been known to make a lot of twists in my stories, be patient and enjoy the story.  
  
*`*`*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
1 Buried Treasure  
  
"Argh! This is so damn frustrating!" Odin threw a box of CD-ROMs onto the floor, causing the plastic container to shatter and spill several discs onto the floor.  
  
"What did those disks ever do to you?" A young violet-eyed brunette woman stared at the mess on the floor from the stairway that she had just emerged from.  
  
"What do you want Kate? I don't recall asking you to drop by." The young man leaned back in the computer chair covering his face with is hands in pure aggravation.  
  
Kate's eyebrows shot up and she tried to give herself a look of innocence. "No particular reason. I just thought that you might be wanting help from the best computer expert there is."  
  
Odin moved his fingers to look through his hands at the actress across the room from him. "You know that I'm not convinced. Trieze sent you didn't he?"  
  
"Well when you put it that way." Kate put her hands on her slender hips and cocked her head at the young man who refused to take a joke. "I just wanted to have a little fun and you spoil it. Leave it to mister 'no fun' himself. By the way Trieze says 'hi'."  
  
Odin removed his hands from his face and began to shake his head while letting out an exasperated sigh. "You sound more and more like your father every day."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"That wasn't a complement." Odin glared at the over jovial girl.  
  
"And you sound more like your father everyday." The upset woman shot back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That wasn't a compliment either."  
  
"I know." Odin decided to turn his attention back to the computer screen behind him.  
  
Kate grew curious and walked up behind him and began to study the screen. "So…whatcha' workin' on?"  
  
Odin gave her a side glare but continued to work feverishly. "I'm looking through some databases. Mostly my dad's journal entries, but I can't find anything. I assume my so called 'friend' filled you in?"  
  
Kate smiled and winked at him. "You really are very good at predicting others actions, you know that?"  
  
"So what does the supreme computer goddess of the computer universe suggest?"  
  
Kate's smile broadened at the name Odin dubbed her. "Well…first off, could you let me have a go?"  
  
Odin reluctantly stood up and allowed the computer genius have at it with the frustrating technology.  
  
"Odin, Odin, Odin…you never cease to amaze me." The young woman gawked at the computer screen.  
  
"What?" Odin's patience was beginning to be taxed to its maximum. "What did I do that is so amazing?"  
  
Kate laughed at the young man's expense. "You've been going through all these government files and haven't been detected yet!"  
  
"And that's amazing?"  
  
The young woman continued to laugh harder. "Oh yes sense you haven't but anything up to stop them from finding you and you haven't covered any of your tracks. Sometimes I wonder if you ever think at all!"  
  
Odin growled at the inconsiderate, arrogant, girl and turned around and began kicking through the spilt CDs to distract himself from punching her. It wasn't long till he came upon something very unusual.  
  
"I just remembered something…"  
  
"What, that you're a complete and total moron? Man what a mess you have made of your computer. I'm going to have to go back and…"  
  
"No! I just remembered that when my dad was off duty, he spent most of his time down here in his study. I never really thought much of it, but what I recall is that he spent most of his time reading…"  
  
Kate gave the young man a surprised disgusted look. "And that that would be what you call 'reading a book', you know those things with covers filled with paper with words on them. This whole study is filled with them."  
  
Odin responded with a glare. "That's not what I meant. He would spend his time reading things off the computer and…"  
  
Kate sighed in disappointment. "Just when I start to think that you are intelligent, we have conversations like these…you know you can read things off the computer too."  
  
"Let me finish!" Odin growled at the rude girl. "What I've been trying to say is that I would sometimes come down and find him reading something, but when he noticed that I was down here, he'd eject a floppy disk and put it in a metal box. I never really saw where he stored it."  
  
"A floppy disk?" Kate's expression melted into one of admiration. "And you observation skills once again come in handy. But you do know that floppy disks are practically antique."  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand this torture. Trieze knows how well we 'get along'." Odin took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Just quit your 'did you knows' for right now and help me."  
  
"With what?" The violet-eyed girl gave a confused look and surveyed the area around him.  
  
The young man bent down and brushed the CD-ROMs aside to reveal a cracked floorboard. "This floor board is loose and I need some help getting it up."  
  
Kate waved her hands in protest. "My thing the computer, not 'lifting up floorboards'. Why don't you use a crow bar or something?"  
  
Odin looked at her in mock disappointment. "You know, you're really sad. But where do you expect me to come up with a crow bar?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? It's you dad's study?"  
  
Odin thought to himself for a short while when it suddenly hit him. "You're right. I'll check the desk."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Say, next time I need help prying something open, I'll make sure to call you." Kate was now furiously working at the computer consol working on cracking a code to the newly acquired floppy disk.  
  
Odin, who was now nursing his sore hands, could only manage a glare at the moment. "Gee, you're too kind."  
  
"Thank you." A mischievous smile played across her lips.  
  
After an two hours…  
  
"You're still trying to get the code?"  
  
"I know, it's hard being the queen of the universe, especially when your subjects don't wish to obey you." Sweat now soaked Kate's brow. Normally it was a cinch to crack codes, but apparently she didn't know Uncle Ayden well enough, because her system just wasn't working. "I give up!" She shouted in despair, standing up from the keyboard. "I just can't do it! Stupid, out dated, piece of…*ring*…what?"  
  
Kate frowned at the 'code accepted' on the screen.  
  
Odin smiled at her, laughing nervously. "I figured…why not use my dads personal code name…"  
  
Kate looked at the young man skeptically. "Your dad has a code name?"  
  
Odin nodded. "Sometimes when he thinks out loud to himself, he calls himself Heero…I just figured if the disk had anything to do with…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stop babbling and lets take a good look at this baby." Kate wagged a finger in Odin's face and pointed at the computer screen. "It's time to see what types of 'treasure' we found here." she moved her other hand around with the mouse clicking open a couple files.  
  
"Oh my…there must be hundreds of logs on here!" Odin looked as Kate scrolled the mouse down the screen to see just how much was on the disk.  
  
"And I thought these things couldn't hold that much…just how many disks are in that box?"  
  
"I think there are…a lot." Odin tried to quickly count the vast number, but lost track.  
  
"Gee, you're a big help…I guess these are just the small files and some link to other disks…your dad is incredible…I just can't believe…this is way to much, this is…holy cow!" Kate couldn't keep her eyes off the screen. It was all just too much.  
  
"Just shut up and open the first one…lets see how far back his logs go." Odin took hold of Kate's hand that held the mouse and guided it to some random file.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A.C. 190---  
  
I don't remember much of my early life. All I can recall is my short time with Odin and my training for the past two years.  
  
Each day I fell less and less human, I sometimes forget what it is to feel. The only thing that keeps me sane is the dying advice from Odin:  
  
The only way to live a good life is to follow your emotions…  
  
I'll never forget that as long as I live, that's if I live much longer.  
  
The training has grown more intense since they started over. All because of that one screwed up mission. It doesn't matter how much they put me through, I see them in my dreams. That little girl that offered me a flower and her little puppy dog, Mary, both running down that same hill, only to meet a crushing, burning death that same night.  
  
Those innocent deaths that I caused…God help me. I'm not even sure if he exists…I know that he doesn't or else he wouldn't let me go through this torture.  
  
I hate killing…I want it all to stop…everything…I'm worthless, no one would notice. It would upset the massacre, so the colonies won't have anyone to pilot that damn machine…but…they'd probably find another poor soul…I have no choice.  
  
Heaven help us all…  
  
  
  
Hoping for a better life-  
  
*'Odin Jr.'*  
  
  
  
*…*- Just a note to remind myself why I've given myself this false name once more. It's to honor that idiot man which met his untimely demise.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Wow…I mean…wow." Kate was absolutely stunned.  
  
"I knew my dad was a former soldier, but…I never knew…wow."  
  
"What is with you two?" A new voice floated towards them from the stairs.  
  
"Uh…nothing Cecilia." Odin quickly turned off the computer screen before his younger sister could see what they were doing.  
  
Cecilia smiled and waved for them to follow. "Whatever. You two just need to come upstairs for lunch. You know mom is starting to worry that something that shouldn't be going on down here is." The young blonde haired girl noticed she struck a sour note between the two, causing them to back away from each other and to blush furiously.  
  
"We'd never do that!" Odin shouted angrily. "Just tell mom we were working on the computer and that we'll be up in a minute!"  
  
"A whole lot can happen in a minute." Cecelia winked.  
  
"Shut up and go upstairs." The two young adults yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
To be continued…  
  
*`*`*  
  
  
  
CousinKitchen: I hope you enjoyed the banter between Duo's daughter and Odin. I had fun with it. It helps to put humor in serious situations. I'll make sure to proceed with the plot next time. Beware of those twists! Till next chapter… 


	3. Where to Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own GW and so on and so on.

CousinKitchen: Well, well. I actually updated. But don't get too excited. This doesn't happen all the time you know. I didn't have time to revise this, so I apologize if at times it sounds choppy. I hope you enjoy it none the less! And remember to R&R!!!!!

*`*`*

Chapter Three:

Where to Begin

*`*`*`*`*

"It's about time you came up..." Odin's smiling mother greeted him as he reached the top of the stairs, with Kate trailing not too far behind. "I was beginning to think that you had turned into your father..." Relena's voice drifted off when she noticed the detached look in her son's eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Odin gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the dining room."

Relena followed him with her eyes before turning her attention to a shocked looking Kate. "My, what's wrong with you dear?"

"You guys...you have the strangest family." The brunette continued staring off into space as she followed Odin's trail.

The blonde woman looked critically after the young woman before she shook her head. "I'm not the only one." Relena sighed as she followed the two teenagers into the dining room.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Odin sat at the table poking at his food as his mother stared at him with a worried gazed. "Odin, honey? Are you feeling okay? You seem a little detached than usual."

The brunette shook his head as he continued to finger his sandwich crust. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I was working a little longer today than usual."

"YOU were working?" Kate cocked an eyebrow at him as he sent her an icy glare. "I dare say little BOY. I was the one doing ALL the work. You're so ignorant when it comes to computers. If I hadn't come, all those government sites would have detected you and come right to your front door to cart you off..."

The brunette girl watched wide-eyed as the young man slapped his forehead with his mother sending him a surprised glare. "Stupid. You talk to much."

"What is she talking about?" Relena stood up in her chair while looking at the two guilty parties sternly. "What does she mean 'government sites'?"

Odin started to bang his head on the table as Kate's attention suddenly found the floor a lot more interesting. "Tell me." The tall woman growled. "You may have thought your father to be intimidating, but I assure you that I will make him seem as harmless as a puppy."

The two teenagers eyes went wide as they suddenly focused on the fuming mother. "Um...Kate, why don't you explain what you were doing."

Kate's jaw fell open as she looked at the young man as he began to make himself busy with clearing off the table. It snapped shut when Relena's fingers began drumming on the table impatiently as she glared at her son who was now frozen in his spot.

"Oooooo, Odin's going to get it!" Cecelia chirped as she went through the room to the kitchen. Odin glared at her as she went through the swinging door.

"Now." Relena's eyes remained fixed on her son as he sat back down.

"Well, you know how dad's been missing for two months after he took up that Preventers job. Well I think that the government had a hand in his abduction."

The tall blonde couldn't believe it. "Don't." Odin looked up at his mother to see tears starting to form in her eyes. "Don't get involved Odin. Even if you did find your father, I don't think he would like that you put yourself in danger."

The brunette boy stood up as he slammed his hands on the table. "You keep saying that, but you never tell me why! Dad has taught me a lot! I know that something isn't right here and I'm going to use what I have learned from him to find out what!" He quickly made his way around the table and stormed out of the dining room. The distant slamming of the front door was hear, making the two women wince.

"Somehow I don't think that that was the right thing to say to him." Kate murmured.

"What else would I say to my son to stop him from meddling in things that should not be meddled in. He will be killed if he goes much deeper." Tears started to flow from Relena's eyes as she left the room.

Kate was now by herself in the dining room watching as a maid came from the kitchen, take all the dishes, and disappear again. "Man, if this is how all their meals go, I wouldn't want to be apart of this family."

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Odin sat on a bench in an empty park. The sun was slowly setting as she sat with his heads in his hands doing something that he hardly ever did. He was crying. "Father, you can't be dead. Where are you?"

Without much warning, a hand gently touched his shoulder, causing the teary-eyed brunette to look up at a pair of soft violet eyes. "Can I sit here?"

"If you can without making someone upset." he grumbled.

Kate sat down next to him as she wrapped an arm around his should, trying to get the young man to sit up, but her refused. "Odin, I'm sorry. I forgot that you hadn't told your mom about what you were doing..." The young man didn't respond. "But, do you think...do you think that she could be right about everything? Do you think that there could be a chance that we'll get killed?"

Odin quickly rubbed his eyes dry as he looked up at the young woman. "What do you mean...'we'?"

A small smile came to the violet-eyed girls face as she gave him a little hug with her one arm. "I mean 'we', you and me." She could see that the young man still wasn't catching what she was saying by the way he cocked his eyebrow. "You think that I'm going to let you have all the fun? You know me better than that. I'm as stubborn as you are and once I start something, I finish it."

The brunette shook his head. "No, I can't let you to risk you life like this. Even though..."

"I've gone through the same things you have." Kate interrupted as she fixed her eyes with Odin. "My mom and dad have taught me just as much as your father did. Besides," The brunette girl unwrapped her arm from around the young man's shoulders and stood up to face him. "You wouldn't last a minute without this technological genius around."

Odin looked up at the young woman with amused Persian blue eyes. "You know, one wouldn't think that you were one year older than me." This earned an irritated slap on the arm from Kate. "If you're sure that you want to help, I won't say no, but I think your parents might protest."

"Aw." Kate waved her hand as she dismissed the fact. "As the daughter of the God of Death, I don't think it will be a problem." The amused teenager laughed at the young woman as she placed her hands on her hips and proclaimed herself the new "Goddess of Death".

The blue-eyed boy shook his head. "Whatever." he watched as Kate sat back down next to him and start to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Where do you think we should start?" Kate nudged him after thinking in silence for more than fifteen minutes.

"I'm not really sure." Odin started to put his head in his hands when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "What the?"

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"Stop him!" Shouts and gunfire echoed over the compound grounds. "Stop him before he gets over the fence!"

A young boy of about nine or ten sprinted across an open lawn. His goal, the fence. All his life he had been trained to kill, but he had had enough.

He drew closer and closer to the fence. He was about to achieve his goal, which he had tried before, but was stopped less than a mile from his destination. Now he was almost there. He reached out to the fence. He could feel the cold metal and was about to climb and haul himself over the barbed wire, but a stinging feeling in the back of his neck halted his progress.

He was almost there. His dark blue eyes remained fixed on the world outside the fence as his world suddenly went back. Before he lost total consciousness, he could hear the angry voices of the soldiers that had finally gotten him with the tranquilizer.

"Damn kid, almost got out. Good thing that you're a good shot, Kamata."

Another man's voice chuckled. "I know. But if we have anymore troubles with this kid, they're going to have to do a heck of a lot more work to get him to be the perfect soldier than they originally thought."

There laughter was the last thing that he heard.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

An older version of the boy sat up in bed. He was now thirty-nine and a lot more experienced than before. His eyes darted around looking at the barracks surrounding him. It was strange, he couldn't remember anything about himself, except a few tiny pieces of his past.

He knew that he had been on the outside world before, but had a hard time remembering what he did or even what his name was. All that he was told was his age, weight, and name, Heero Yuy.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat up to stretch. He was the first one awake, even before the morning wake up call. All of the other officers continued to snore as he started to dress.

Though he couldn't remember much, he knew that he was the best officer on the compound. Despite his obvious seniority, he was still stronger, faster, and smarter than the others. But he had not a clue of how that was even possible. He shook his head as he proceeded out the barrack doors.

"Yuy!" A older man shouted as he waved to the brunette man. "What are you doing getting up so early?"

"I..." He was about to say that he had a strange dream, but he knew what that would get him. Another one of those blasted shots. He had no clue what they were supposed to do, but he didn't at all like the way he felt afterwards. "I'm just an early riser sir." He saluted to the elder man who laughed at the formality.

"Yuy, please. You don't have to do that this early in the morning. Just relax till it's time to report." The gray-haired man slapped Heero on the arm as he chuckled.

"Kamata Sir, permission to speak sir." Heero apparently didn't pay much attention to what the man had said considering he still kept the formalities.

The old man shook his head in defeat and looked back up at the aging soldier. "Go ahead Yuy."

"My I have Earth leave sir?" Heero winced at his own question knowing what the obvious answer maybe. Why did he ask? He knew what they would say.

"Why?" Heero sighed. He never got this far before.

"Well Sir. I just think that it's important to get time off every now and then..." Heero didn't get to finish as the senior officer held a hand up for him to stop.

"You have that here on the colony. Why do you want to go to Earth?"

Heero was actually, for the first time, at a loss for words. "I wish to survey it Sir."

"A survey, Yuy?" The elder man cocked an eyebrow.

Heero nodded. "Yes Sir, a survey. If we are to be fighting there, we at least need to know the terrain and gravity. Think of it as hands on experience. It's better than spending all our time looking at charts and pictures, and..."

"All right, all right Yuy. Permission granted." The Kamata chuckled at the other man's nervousness for asking such a request.

"Thank you Sir!" Heero saluted him again. "When may I leave sir?"

"As soon as you get your things together Yuy." The senior officer saluted in return before Heero turned and hurried to the barracks as fast as he could. This was the first time he was ever aloud to leave the compound that he could remember. Now he could possibly find out why he had so many flashes of the planet in his dreams and why he was always fighting.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

A day later...

Heero smiled as he put some money from an ATM machine in his new wallet. He had been granted permission to stay in a hotel in the city. Now he was to just act like a normal pedestrian and check things out. Unfortunately for the military, Heero wasn't planning on making observations. He was going to do his own business. He was bound and determined to find out exactly who he was.

For two months he had been told that he was hallucinating and that he had always been at that base, but he knew they were lying. All the while, pumping him full of that fluid whenever he began to rant in his sleep.

He was now walking through a small European town that felt vaguely familiar. It even felt that he had seen some of the houses before. Just turning a corner felt like deja vous.

After a few minutes he just let his feet take him where ever when he suddenly heard a shout come from a park that was across from where he was. He turned his head to see a very shocked looking young man. The strangest thing about the situation was that the young man looked exactly like he did when he was younger.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

"You've got to be kidding me." Odin muttered as he stared at the man across the way. "Hey you! Could you come here please?" He motioned for the elder man to walk across the street.

The man seemed to shrug to himself and started to make his way to the teenagers.

Kate's eyes were just about as wide as Odin's. "Don't tell me it was that easy?" For some reason she couldn't stop herself from slowly stepping behind Odin to hide. Not that it did much good. The man in question had spotted her before and was probably wondering why she was even trying.

The blue-eyed, brunette man stopped right in front of Odin and began to eye the young man suspiciously. "What is it that you..." He didn't get to finish before the look alike wrapped him in a hug. Amazingly the young man was probably about as strong as he was. "What are you doing?"

Odin didn't hear anything that the man was saying. He just kept hugging him. "It's you! It's really you! Now mom can't say that you'll be mad at me cause I didn't have to go after you, you came to us! It's good to have you back father! Though I can't understand how you could just act so casually after being missing for two months!"

After staying in the embrace for a few minutes the elder man began to pry the excited young man off him. "Please...air." He growled.

The young man blinked his eyes and quickly released him. "Sorry father. It's just...I really can't...this is really..."

"Sorry..." Kate smiled at the man and then hit Odin over the head. "What the heck is wrong with you?" She whispered hoarsely. But instead of getting an irritated response, Odin had grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Kate's eyes were probably about as wide as saucers. But before her mind could really register what was happening, Odin had already pulled away and pulled her into a hug.

"What in the world?" She muttered.

Odin pulled away and dusted her off. "Sorry about that. Thanks, but I think we better get him home before my mother thinks that I have run off to go rescue him. I don't think that my uncle or your father for that matter would like a call like that.

Kate nodded numbly. Odin smiled at her shock and turned back to his father who looked very, very lost.

"Are you ready to go home to mom?" Odin smiled.

Heero was having a very hard time registering everything that was happening. Father? Why was this kid calling him father. He couldn't seem to get his jaw to work either. Each time he had said anything to the kid, he had seemed totally oblivious.

"Well?" The young man was about to take a step closer, but Heero took a step back. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared of your own son. The last time I checked, you weren't afraid of everything."

Heero shook his head as if to clear it of all the foggy memories that were already starting to cloud his mind. "Why are you calling me your father? Who are you two and what do you mean my wife?"

That seemed to discourage the kid. The young man's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "What do you mean? You're Ayden Ryu, I'm your son, Odin Ryu and this is Duo's daughter, Kate." Odin pointed over to the still shocked girl.

Heero shook his head. "I don't know what you're playing at. My name is Heero Yuy, not Ayden Ryu. I don't know who you think I am and who you two are for that matter. I'd appreciate if you just left me to my business..."

*`*`*`*`*

To be continued...

*`*`*

CousinKitchen: Was it okay for you? I just haven't written in soooooo long. Haven't had the time. Well, I got to go study for those wonderful finals that are starting tomorrow for me. Yay!!! I just LOVE English, Biology, and French!!!! (o) NOT!!!!

I've actually heard some complaints about Heero's "real" name and I do have something to say about that. That's just TOO DARN BAD! I did ask for suggestions and that was the only one I got so that's what I'm using.


End file.
